Dreams
by warrior-angel-wings
Summary: This is a story I came up with Sherrilyn Kenyon's character of Cherif Peltier and my own OC Gina. I figured that we can always hear more about the Peltier brothers. : He's soooo cute. Anyway, this is just for fun, no one get angry please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ambulance wailing in the dead of night, speeding through the highway to get to the car accident where they were called. A blue Honda sedan was crushed in the front, and the person who called was the driver flagging them down. Blood dripped the guy's face, his black hair damp from the fog.

"Please help! I didn't mean to, I was falling asleep and I just swerved into the other lane…." The guy tried to explain as he rushed to the side of the road where a hill was slanting downward with another car, silver Porche Boxster, was upside down, clearly there was a female trapped in the car. "I didn't want to touch her, she's knocked out, I tried calling to her, but she hasn't moved…."

The Paramedics team hurried to the car, lucky for them the windows seemed to have cracked open allowing them to unlock the car. One of the men, brought out a gurney so that they can put the girl in gently. This was a very slow process since they didn't want to jolt her too much, not knowing what injuries there were. They had to cut off her seat belt and fasten her to the gurney and put a neck brace on her. The paramedic checked her pulse, which was very low, they slowly climbed up the hill and put her in the back of the ambulance while the police came to the scene questioning the other driver.

Several mins they rushed her through the hospital doors and into the OR. The girl tried to open her eyes and she heard muffled noise and blacked out again, while a bright light shone in her eyes.

1 week later:

Struggling so hard to walk again wasn't Gina's cup of tea. She couldn't believe that she had survived the head on collision that should have taken her life that night but glad it didn't. Several of her disks in her spine had to be operated on and they had to fix her shattered right hip, she had to now face months, maybe years of physical therapy.

In her pajama pocket her cell rang, her parents got her a new one since everything was damaged from the wreck. She picked it up and smiled, it was her boyfriend JB.

"Oh I'm so glad you called, I needed some cheering up…" Gina started saying before she was cut off by JB.

"Listen, Gina, I'm so happy that everything is going good and you are now safe…but I don't this is going to work out between us, I think we should break up." JB said.

Gina was shocked, tears pricked her eyes but blinked them away, "Why, what do you mean, I thought we were doing great…"

"Listen, its be coming a hassle to keep driving over there to see you when I live 2.5 hrs away, I need a girl who lives close to me…I worked things out with my ex-girlfriend and we are back together now…you're a great girl and everything but…we should stay as friends…You're not the same girl that I fell in love with, you changed after the accident and…" JB tried to explain.

Gina became angry, "Of course I changed, I was in a car accident! I'm still the same person…what do you mean you got back together with your ex? Really how can you do this to me, you sleeze ball! You just wanted someone you can sleep with everyday..sorry I'm not that a cheap of girl for you." She then hung up her cell. Tears started falling down…

6 months later:

"Come onnnn girlll! You have to come out with me to Sanctuary, it's the greatest bar in town!" Erica Lopez explained to Gina over the phone.

Gina walked back and forth in her new room, her family was relocated to New Orleans with their Dark Hunter Gallagher. Ash , leader of the Dark Hunters wanted a new scenery for Gina and her family. It was ok with Gallagher since he used to live here. She was debating going to Sanctuary even though she knows it's a safe place being run by a family of Were-Hunter Katagaria bears and good friends with her families Dark Hunter. Erica was Gina's new friend from moving to New Orleans and she had to admit, going to physical therapy and school was hard on her, she needed some fun. Erica and her family were squires as well and didn't have any particular DH at the moment. Even though Gina now walked with a slight limp, hardly anyone noticed, unless they knew about the accident or see her scars.

"I don't know, Erica, my parents are out on a date for the first time in months by themselves and I'm on duty for my DH. Maybe another time?" Gina asked hopeful but on the other hand she was hoping to go out.

"No way, girl. We are going out tonight. You need to meet these yummy hotties! I swear its like Hooters for women and no one will mess with us since they protect the women unless we want to be harassed of course. Plus they know we are Squires. Mmmm, I sooooooo want to go have a little alone time with that cutie, Colt!" Erica was going on and on about it.

Gina was very aware that Were-hunters are very sexy and draw attention from human females the most and rumored that once you sleep with one, you'll never want to go back. She had to admit to herself that even though she was still raw from the break up with her Ex, she still wanted to have that small satisfaction of being loved a little bit…or making love too and being wrapped up in someone's arms again…even if it was for an hr or 2.

Gina sighed and went to her closet to pick out an outfit, if she wanted to do this and have some fun for at least a night she wanted to look her best. "Lets do it then. Before I change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for favoriting this story if you like it so far, pleaseeeee read the other dark-hunter, and were-hunter stories I have on my profile. Go check it out. Ok back to this story.

Gina felt anticipation as she drew closer to biker bar on 688 Ursulines Ave. with Erica. She had heard many stories about the famous bar where it's a great place to meet and hangout with friends, great food, live music from the Howlers, play games, and it was home to the hotties of the Peltier family. She even heard many nice things about them personally from Gallagher of them being friends to him over the years. That alone made her appreciate the place more, any friend of her DH was a friend to her. Of course Gallagher already told the Peltier family that he moved back in town and about his Squire family which included Gina. She felt a little proud of that.

When they came to the door, Dev a regular bouncer who had on a pair of dark blue jeans, biker boots, a black shirt that hugged his muscles as he had his arms crossed over his chest that showed off his double bow and arrow tattoo that he liked to show off. He heard from his DH that he was recently mated to Samia who was an actual DH who was stationed in New Orleans as well, which Gina already met a couple of days after moving here.

Dev smiled a wicked smile as they approached, "Hey Erica, who's your friend?"

Erica giggled, "This is Gina Avalon, the new Squire in town who is guarding Gallagher. You heard of her, now we are just here for a girl's night out."

Dev smiled even bigger and his blue eye's seemed to sparkle, he then pulled Gina into a hug, "Gina, nice to finally meet you! Gallagher told us we'll eventually meet you on your own terms. Welcome to the family, how have you been with the move and everything?"

Gina had to laugh and enjoy the warmth Dev gave off and how friendly he was. "The move was ok, it was the unpacking that was a pain. But everything is going great, I'm in school now, and I'm finally taking that girl's night out that everyone wanted me to."

"Well you'll have fun at Sanctuary, and you'll be safe as well, no one will bother you unless you want to of course…you know what, never mind. We won't let that happen either." Dev laughed.

Gina and Erica said their bye's and went inside. Gina smiled as she took a look around the restaurant place, with arcade game section, pool tables, a bar…and lots of hotties! Jackpot! Gina wanted to get a quick bite to eat first and a drink then head to hear some good music, which the Howlers were about to play. She smiled at her self and felt relieved to be out. Her eyes swept over the room more and fell on a look- alike Dev who has shorter blond hair and those sweet blue eyes, but this one seemed to be lean but still muscular build. There was something different about him that she couldn't place but was drawn to him.

Eric pulled on her sleeve and dragged her to the bar where the cute Dev-look alike was. "Hey Cherif, how's it hanging?"

Cherif had this sweet smile on, "It's hanging to the right. " he said as he winked at them. Erica laughed and Gina felt a stab of jealousy…but why? Erica would know these people more than her. "So what can I get you two Beautifulll young ladies?" He said as he glanced Gina up and down with interest in his eyes. That look gave Gina the tingles and made her feel hot and bothered in a matter of seconds.

Erica puffed up her chest like a peacock and made sure her chest was on display for Cherif to look down her shirt. "I will have my usual light beer, what do you want Gina?"

Cherif however wasn't looking at Erica when she was talking but looking at Gina under his long blond eyelashes that should be banned in a few states. "I'll just take a coke..."

"Oh come onnnnnn, Gina. Lighten up a little, have a drink drink, not a coke." Erica said.

Gina rolled her eyes at her friend wanting to smack her in the back of the head. "Ok, I want a slow-Jin-Fizz…if you know what that is of course." She said coyly to Cherif.

Cherif leaned on the counter wagged his finger for Gina to come closer to him and did. "I make it my business to know how to please my customers." Then winked at her. Gina was shocked at his double meaning and couldn't help but laugh.

She was liking this place more and more. Especially, Cherif. She wouldn't mind spending a little bit more time alone that's for sure. Cherif handed Gina her drink before Erica's even though Erica was trying to talk to him, but he seemed to only be half listening as he watched Gina drink.

Cherif couldn't help but look at how her dark hair was straight on the top, wavy in the middle, then curled on the bottom down to her mid back. Cherif wanted to stroke Gina's hair and kiss those dark rose pink lips of hers and nuzzle his face between her neck..he couldn't help but glance down to her busty chest for someone so petite. He grinned at himself. The girl was gifted that was for sure. He knew exactly who Gina was since Gallagher have warned them to keep an eye on her, which that wasn't going to be hard for him, he couldn't stop looking at her. She had this exotic look and tanned skin, probably from her Hispanic side on her mom's side, but also could pass as a dark Irish/ Italian on her dad's side…the girl was a mutt,…NO, he corrected himself not a good enough word for her, but unique was. He smiled to himself. He liked the way that black pleated skirt flared slightly when she moved and she did wear nice black knew high biker boots, with a sexy, sapphire blue corset top that hugged every inch of her curve and pushed up her breasts more. Yup, he most definitely wouldn't mind getting to know that girl a little bit more, or having her wrap her legs around his waste as she called out his name in pleasure as he came in her. Cherif shook his head, what the heck was he thinking? That was a squire! His family friend Gallagher's Squire no less, it was wrong. Butttt…..he couldn't help himself.

"Well, let's get closer to watch the Howlers perform, Gina." Erica said pulling Gina away from him.

Cherif sighed with annoyance, he wanted to talk to Gina a little bit more and see her cheeks turn red as he spoke to her and see that smile, smile for him…he hadn't been with any women in a while, since his parents died. It was a miracle that he was feeling the mood now. And he knew that when his mom was alive she would try to hook him up with a bunch of female bears to try and mate him with, but he was never interested in them and the ones he did try with wasn't very successful and the other half….didn't want a "damaged" mate, Just because he was injured during his childhood. They didn't think he was capable of protecting his mate or offspring and it showed that he might be weak, he hated that a lot of the time even though he was perfectly capable of kicking anyone's ass. Half the time, he did feel damaged and broken fom his injury that wasn't even his fault, and made him angry every time he thought about it. And now his mother was gone there hasn't been any activity for him lately…or any encouragements or hopeful thinking from her that he actually liked from time to time. He growled low in his throat, making a few people jump around him. The Howler's started playing and Cherif tried to walk off the slight ache in his right knee.

The band started to play and mainly everyone was watching them, however Cherif couldn't help but watch Gina and seen the "ah" look she gave them and wanted her to look at him that way. That was crazy and he knew it but still. He rubbed his leg a little and made sure no one watched. He tried to endure the pain a little bit.

An idea popped up in his mind, it was crazy, but it might work. SO he did the one thing he never thought he would do that his brother's used to do to get a ladies attention. He conjured up Gina's wallet with his powers from her purse and put it on the shelf in lost and found. He smiled to himself. He knew that Erica always had a few beers when she comes in and Gina will follow, hopefully, giving him the perfect excuse to talk to her more and feel like a hero to her for "finding" her wallet. Smiling to himself and feeling slightly better. Yup, the night was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey you guys, thanks for your favorites of this story and your nice emails about how much you want more. Means I'm doing something right. So here is another chapter with my mind on it during class time. Enjoy. This one is where they sleep together and detailed so if you want to skip it please do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

A few songs played and Gina was feeling so much better, she was getting thirsty and wanted something to drink and of course Erica wanted another beer. So they headed back to the bar where that cutie Cherif was serving customers. As Gina approached the counter, Cherif looked at her with those blue eyes and smiled a sexy grin. He passed Erica her beer before she even opened her mouth and took a drank of it. "So, tell me, what's your poison?" He purred.

Gina couldn't help the fact that when he smiled at her and spoke between French and southern it did weird things with her insides and down her nether regions. So she went with the flow and his flirt. "I would like a Coke with light ice." He gave her look over before he served her her coke. "Thanks." Gina said in a sexy voice she can mustard. She went to get some money out of her wallet from her purse, however…she wasn't finding it. She put her bag down on the chair, and was going through her bad confused, she knows it was in here before she left. She started to panic slight.

"Everything ok?" Cherif asked bending over to see Gina's process of trying to find her wallet uselessly. Gina looked up into Cherif's eyes looking like she was about to cry which made him feel bad and wanting to hold her and make her smile. He didn't want to see her upset.

"My wallet was in here and I can't find it now." Gina explained, "I don't understand.."

"Well I have a few lost and found items here, describe it to me to see if I have it." Cherif wanting this to go by faster so she won't be sad anymore.

"Well its black, plether, with a heart on it, about small wallet…" Gina tried to describe it and was moving around nervously.

Cherif bent down pretending to be seeing if he had it, he pulled out her wallet and held it up for her to see. "Is this it?"

Gina's face lit up and smiled at Cherif with adoration that made Cherif go hard. He handed her wallet to her, as she thanked him. She opened her wallet up to see if everything was in there and she pulled out some cash to pay for her drink, Cherif waved his hand away. "On the house." He said. She smiled him again as she put her money away and back in her bag, "Thanks so much."

"Soooo," Cherif started saying and hope this worked. "I was wondering if you have time, I can show you around a bit more since you might be hanging out in the near future and introduce you to some of the others…?"

Gina looked at him pondering if she should go with him since she heard the hidden meaning of he wanted alone time with her and she wanted that too but wasn't sure. Erica was looking at them both back and forth and was getting the feeling that Cherif was hitting on Gina, so she wanted Gina to have a little fun and pushed her friend closer to Cherif. "You know what, I think I'm going to go say hi to Colt since they have a few mins before they go back on to perform..Is that ok with you Gina? You and Cherif can go for that tour."

Cherif smiled at Erica for trying to help him out, Gina smiled and agreed with her friend. "Sure thing, you go say hi to Colt and I'll go spend time with Cherif." She turned back to Cherif, "I would love that tour." She winked at him.

Cherif got really excited and happy about this, he told his brother Quinn, who was restocking some of the drinks, that he was taking his break and Quinn smiled and said no problem. He got the hint that this brother will be gone a while.

Cherif didn't want to come off to strong so instead of wrapping his arm around her which he wanted to do, he gently grabbed his hand and lead Gina through the crowed bar to the back room while explaining who was who in the place. Gina met like half the staff in record timing, then Cherif guided her into an empty room except for a day bed and chair and table set up. She smiled to herself, and couldn't help herself so she wrapped her arms around Cherif's neck and pulled his head down to hers' and kissed his soft lips. Cherif grabbed her closer to him and became hard for her instantly. He was caressing the back of her neck and back and ran his hands through her hair as Gina kissed his neck and took off his shirt. The both were taking off their clothes and kissing each other passionately. Cherif picked up Gina as she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her on the bed gently. Cherif bent down to kiss and suckle on Gina's breasts and caress her body. He kissed his way down Gina's body until he fingered her and felt how wet she was and got Gina to moan and groan in pleasure, with her bucking wanting more of him. Cherif bent down lower and took Gina in his mouth and pleasure her with his tongue and licked and sucked on her and made Gina almost come. However before she did, he gently entered her filling her completely. Gina wrapped her legs around Cherif as his movements quickened in and out of her heightening both their pleasures. The pleasure was building for both of them as they both came. Cheri flayed down on Gina's breasts and she stroked his curly blond hair that she loved, she smiled at him. She felt that he was becoming hard again and smiled.

"Wow, so its true, you guys have lots of energy!" She purred to him in his ear.

Cherif looked at her and laughed, "Of course, that's the good things about being a were-hunter and I'm not done with you yet." He said and kissed her as he rolled on his back and brought Gina on top and she started automatically moving her hips and riding him to heighten both their pleasures. He sat up pulling Gina closer to him but he must have grabbed her too tight since she flinched and as she was in a sitting up position her foot slightly kicked his right knee making him cringe from the slight pain of it.

"I'm so sorry…" Gina and Cherif said at the same time. Gina looked down at Cherif's right knee and seen that it was scared and twitched from the pain. She looked at Cherif who looked embarrassed a little, but Gina kissed his lips and bent down to kiss his knee. "What happened?"

Cherif nonchalantly shrugged it off and she could tell it bothered him to talk about it. "It happened in childhood, it bothers me form time to time…but I am not weak from it." He said taking slightly offense to it.

Gina knew that must have bothered him and others must have found his hurt knee to be a problem. "I'm sure it doesn't make you weak, look at my injuries from my car accident." Gina got up slowly from him and turned around lifting her long hair and showed Cherif her scared neck and back from the surgery. "It hasn't been easy for me with physical therapy either, I even lost my boy friend who decided I changed too much from the accident and couldn't handle me being…broken I guess and went back to his ex-girlfriend…" Gina started choking on those last words and could see that it bothered her. Cherif knew she was in an accident from Gallegher told them about that but he didn't know about a guy dumping her for that…he got very angry about this for her, and he went to grab her into his arms. So she knew how it felt to be rejected for something that wasn't even her fault. He held her, as she cried a little.

He kissed her face and wiped away her tears, "I wouldn't have done that to you." Gina smiled a little at how sweet Cherif was being with her. He kissed him and it was full of passion and caring. It felt so good to be held in someone's arms again. However it didn't last too long before her cell phone went off playing Nickleback. She went to pick up her cell and found Gallagher was on the other end needing her assistance to pick him up. She agreed.

"I'm sorry, Cherif, I have to go pick up Gallagher…I would love to get to know you better and have a little bit more fun…but duty calls…." Gina said trying to find her clothes but with a snap her clothes were on the floor now on her body and her hair done in a nice French braid. She smiled at Cherif. Cherif was dressed back in his clothes as well.

Cherif shrugged. "Figured it will go by faster if I done that." Gina thanked him again and gave him a hot, long passionate kiss and hugged him tight. Cherif all but melted by her gentle touch and kissed her back again not wanting her to go.

She ran out the door and he just stood there in a stupor for a few mins. He shook his head and went back to the bar to go serve the customers waiting with his brother Quinn. Quinn looked up at him and seen that Cherif was smiling and had this glow about him. Cherif blushed a little, "What?"

Quinn laughed and went back to his work. Cherif was getting someone's order as the Howlers started to play. About 15 mins into work, Cherif was pouring a coke and rum for a guy when all of a sudden a burning sensation started in his right palm and he dropped the bottle. He blew on his palm and looked at it, his eyes going wide as he knew what he would find there. It was his mating mark. His heart quickened in excitement, after all this time, he was finally mated! He also started to slightly panic since she was human and out helping Gallagher where there were Daemons around who could hurt her. He didn't want his mate getting hurt, human or not, it was his job to protect her, even though it could have been easier if she was maybe an Arcadian or Katagaria like him…but the fates gave him HER, and he was fine with that. He will worry about kids later. Remi came out from the kitchen as Quinn helped clean up the mess on the floor. Remi's eyes went big as he smelled the mark on him.

"HOLY CRAP! Congats, bro. But…you should go, you need to make sure she's ok." Remi said strangely wanting to help him out with the bar while he was out.

Remi was acting strange, something was up, but Cherif didn't have time to ponder over it. And Remi's calm mood, he probably got lucky tonight as well. He told his brothers bye as he ran out the door to go and find her. Lucky for him he could track her down since she is his mate, well pre-mate anyway. He teleported to where Gina was.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey you guys, thanks for your favorites of this story and your nice comments about how much you want more. So I SHALL give you more! Means I'm doing something right. So here is another chapter with my mind on it during work time. I figured I would back it up a few from the previous chapter and switch points of views here and there. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Gina knew that must have bothered him and others must have found his hurt knee to be a problem. "I'm sure it doesn't make you weak, look at my injuries from my car accident." Gina got up slowly from him and turned around lifting her long hair and showed Cherif her scared neck and back from the surgery. "It hasn't been easy for me with physical therapy either, I even lost my boy friend who decided I changed too much from the accident and couldn't handle me being…broken I guess and went back to his ex-girlfriend…" Gina started choking on those last words and Cherif could see that it bothered her. Cherif knew she was in an accident since Gallagher told them about that but he didn't know about a guy dumping her for that…he got very angry about this for her, and he went to grab her into his arms. So she knew how it felt to be rejected for something that wasn't even her fault. He held her, as she cried a little.

He kissed her face and wiped away her tears, "I wouldn't have done that to you." Gina smiled a little at how sweet Cherif was being with her. She kissed him and it was full of passion and caring. It felt so good to be held in someone's arms again. However it didn't last too long before her cell phone went off playing Nickleback. She went to pick up her cell and found Gallagher was on the other end needing her assistance to pick him up. She agreed.

"Hey, I need your help over here at Jackson Square if you don't mind, thanks." Gallagher said urgently before disconnecting.

"I'm sorry, Cherif, I have to go pick up Gallagher…I would love to get to know you better and have a little bit more fun…but duty calls…." Gina said trying to find her clothes but with a snap her clothes that was on the floor now on her body and her hair done in a nice French braid. She smiled at Cherif. Cherif was dressed back in his clothes as well.

Cherif shrugged. "Figured it will go by faster if I done that." Gina thanked him again and gave him a hot, long passionate kiss and hugged him tight. Cherif all but melted by her gentle touch and kissed her back again not wanting her to go.

Gina pulled away not wanting to get too caught up in the moment. Even though she wouldn't have minded staying like that for a longer time but Gallagher needed her at the moment. Cherif gave her this heart warm look and longing like he didn't want to let her go. She ran out the door without looking back afraid she might change her mind.

Gina waved bye to Dev at the door and sprinted down 5 blocks to get to Jackson Square, however she knew by now that they lock the gates to the park so she had to speed up to jump the fence. She slightly cringed at the thought of the pain it will cause her. But she lunged at the fence and climbed it in record timing and landed with a soft thud and ran to see a fight with two Daimons and Gallagher getting his butt whipped today. So Gina took out her knife that was hidden in her shoe and went after one of the blonds closer to her. The Daimon smiled with glee to see his meal was coming to him. Gina didn't back down as she kicked him in the stomach. The Daimon bent over in pain and she saw her chance to go and stab him in the weak spot when her left palm started burning. She dropped the dagger to clench her hand…only to see a beautiful Greek mark appeared on it. Her eyes went big as she knew very well what the mark meant. She was mated to Cherif…a Katagaria no less.

Gallagher took a hold of Gina's hand and whistled. "Wow, your mated…to who?" He asked.

Gina blushed which showed exactly what she has been up to. "It was Cherif." She said lightly, "Do you think that he will be mad at me or upset that I'm not a Were-Hunter?"

Gallagher rolled his eyes, "I doubt it, if anything he would be jumping up and down since he has been waiting for a mate and probably lost all hope of getting one since they think his injured leg is a problem. "

Gina glared at him making him be quite. "Of course I know you don't mind and don't find that to be a problem."

Gallagher walked Gina backed to the front of the park, but seen that someone jumped the fence racing towards them. Gina instantly recognized it was Cherif, he stopped a few feet away and Gina couldn't help but smile.

Cherif, looked at Gallagher who gave him a slight nod of approval and Cherif went to Gina's side and gave her his arm. Gina slipped her arm through his and they all teleported back to Sanctuary. They ended up on the second floor since that is where they put the landing pad for all of their kind. They didn't want people to know. Gina hugged closer to Cherif and smiled up at him, he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he gazed at his mate.

Dev was the first one to come over with Sam to congratulate them on becoming mates. Then Remi, Quinn, Amiee, Fang, and everyone else who worked at Sanctuary. Gina was blushing as she held on to Cherif's hand. He didn't know if she was scared, nervous, or happy. He hoped she was happy as he was even though neither one of them expected it. He wanted to ask her as soon as they were alone what they were going to do, and hoped she chose to stay with him, she knew what was riding on this. And Cherif couldn't stand the thought of never getting to have sex again. That just sickened him, but the thought of not wanting anyone but Gina was ok with him.

"Soooo, about that corn beef and cabbage." Gallagher said rubbing his hands together.

"Ooooo, oooo, me too, I want some!" Gina said raising her free hand. "I'm starving from helping Gallagher. I need some nourishment." She grinned at Cherif.

"Well, if my lady is hungry I must obliged and go do as she wishes." He said and did a slight bow of respect. He made Gina giggle and she did a mock curtsey back to him. Cherif escorted both Gina and Gallagher back to the Peltier's place in the back. He already sent off warning messages ot the res of the family to make Gina feel right at home since she was his mate. He wanted her to feel at home with him especially and not want to leave him.

Cherif had 3 weeks to make Gina fall in love with him before the mating marks will disappear or become permanent. If Gina decided not to mate with him, then he will become impotent until Gina's dying days, never being able to look at another woman as long as she lived. Were-hunters weren't able to cheat on their mates only the females. But he didn't get that vibe off of Gina, he seen that she was honest and loyal. He wanted to show her that he would be a good mate for her and hopefully their future kids. If Aimee and Fang could have kids, so can they, and also Dev and Sam, so there was hope for them as well. But he shook those thoughts out of his head as he felt Gina squeeze his hand probably because she was going to meet the rest of the family.

"Don't worry, hun, everyone is going to adore you." He said reassuringly. She had this faint smile and worry on her face that he wanted to kiss her.

"I know, but…its everyone on your side…and I know you guys are really fast on the whole thing and accepting on it…just…nervous that's all. I haven't told my parents yet since it mainly just happened." She rested her head on his arm as they climbed the steps toward the kitchen area. Gallagher ahead of them only a few times looking back to see how Gina was doing.

Gallagher wanted to give her time to her mate…and wanted to make sure that Cherif behaved himself. He understood the whole thing, but baffled that it was Gina chosen for it. He was going to be amused when her parents found out. He wanted to be there so they won't blow up on the new couple. Gallagher wasn't worried about the Peltier family accepting Gina in the group, it just is.

Gina had to brace herself as a few of the Peltier family members were already in the kitchen it seemed preparing dinner for them. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams

Ok, so I know I have been procrastinating since school gets into the way and wanted something interesting to happen since kgreywolf65 is right and its shouldn't be all cherry on top. However, please keep in mind everyone that to the Were-Hunters, things like this HAS TO BE fast pace since they have to woo their mates in 3 weeks…but yes I will make it interesting. Soooo, here is a little something that took me forever to come up with and write it out. Yes, and I WILL be finishing this story up…somehow because I soooo do love Cherif. SO thanks everyone for waiting patiently, if you want things to happen or suggestions, please email me it or comment.

Gina came into the kitchen bracing herself to meet the rest of Cherif's family; the most important people in his life. She smiled as she met the rest of the remaining females and cubs and kids of the clan. Everyone greeted her nicely and warmly giving her hugs and kisses on the cheek. Gina couldn't help but look at the cubs and kids and tried to think if Cherif and herself would ever have any…she wasn't sure if that was a good thing to be thinking about. She thought the cubs and kids were adorable and they kept on giving her hugs. Gallagher sat at the table ready to eat his food, while Gina took a seat as well when food was brought to them. They ate their food while talking with the family trying to get to know Gina a little bit more. Cherif looks very pleased that everyone seems to like Gina as part as the new family, now it was getting late and he wanted to walk her home. Gallagher had to be off on his way back to patrolling the neighborhood. Gina got up to tell everyone she was happy to meet everyone and left the kitchen with Cherif.

"I hope they liked me, your family is so wonderful and nice." Gina said taking Cherif's hand into hers.

Cherif smiled down at Gina looking into her dark eyes. "Well I knew they would like you. Some of them were really impressed how you handled the cubs even."

"Well, they were cute and cuddly like you." Gina said and winked at him. "Even though….I haven't seen YOUR bear form yet. But I'm sure you look cute and fluffy."

Cherif gave her this weird nervous smile, "I hope you won't freak out…I know I'm not Arcaidian but I'm still man enough to protect you and care for you and will love you." He blushed at the last comment. Gina smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I don't see why you would worry about such things. I know what you are and bear form is your base form. Hey, its not every day a girl can have her own personal teddy bear…full size." She said hugging him closer.

Cherif blushed and his whole body felt like it was being set on fire making a certain area hard and throbbing for his mate. He stopped and turned his mate facing him and pulled her close into his arms, embracing her as much as possible with clothes on. He growled low in his throat as he captured her lips with his, the taste of her was driving him crazy. Her smell surrounded him and he inhaled deeply loving the feel of her soft body pressed against his hard chest. He started nuzzling her face and neck and kissed her. He got excited as Gina responded back to him as she grabbed him closer and ran her hands up and down his back and side wanting more. Cherif couldn't take it anymore and teleported them to her room. He gave a quick glance around the room, not really caring, but trying to find a bed and spotted it. He gently pushed Gina down on the bed as he poofed their clothes off. He started kissing his mate…until her her the door downstairs open and close with a female voice calling for his mate."Gina, we're homeeee!"

Gina sat up in bed in a panic, "Oh my God, its my parents! Quick, clothes!" Cherif freaked out, knowing this was going to be hard for him to tell her parents that she is mated to him. Gina kissed him on the lips one last time.

"I think I better tell them before you meet them. I'll give you a call. Please go, I don't want you hearing anything bad or get caught in the cross fire of my dad." Cherif nodded agreeing, grudgingly.

Gina ran to the door and down the stairs greeting her parents cheerfully. He was nervous on how she was going to present this, he waited by the door as he heard hushed tones and then jolted as he heard a males deep voice yell "WHAT!" He knew her dad wasn't liking the idea, he slowly crept backwards and teleported out of the room to his own room. Hoping that his mate can handle it.

He laid in his bed trying to come up with ideas on how to approach her family-now his family too- to like him. This was all new to him but also he wanted to have his mate accept and fall in love with him. He rolled on his side trying to sleep and turned into his bear form. He was trying to think on where to take his mate that they can be alone and get to know each other. He smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect place to take her which was their home in France! No one would be there to bug them and he can slowly get her used to the idea of being mated to a Katagaria Bear like himself. After all he was cute and fluffy, as his niece likes to say. What's not loveable about him?

He sighed, it was going to be a long 3 weeks. But it would be worth it.

Next morning he received a text from his mate that her parents wanted to meet him after their LONG convo about what was going on but they would be out of town for a few days on squire business. He smiled to himself, that was fine with him, he wanted more time with his mate and texted her back telling her to grab some clothes since he wanted to spend the weekend with her and was going to some place special. Gina got all excited and wasn't sure what to pack and packed a few things in her bag and walked to Sanctuary.

Cherif went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and ran into his niece who was sneezing and a glass exploded, orange juice spilling all over. Cherif frowned not happy that his niece was magically sick and her powers going haywire. He went to clean it up while Quinn went to get a napkin for her. "Its ok sweetie, you'll be fine." Quinn cooed to his daughter. Cherif gave her a hug and petted her head as his niece growled in her throat. He went down stairs to meet his mate at the teleportation pad where everyone came and went.

Dev greeted Gina at the door and told her where to find Cherif on the second floor where everyone teleported. She skipped her way through the bar and clibed the stairs to see her mate with a bookbag waiting for her. She rushed up to give him a hug. "SO where are we going my teddy bear?" Gina said.

Cherif grimaced to her, "I'm not a teddy bear…but I can make arrangements to be only yours." Gina giggled. "No, but seriously I know this happened fast for you but its normal for me, so we are going someplace to be alone and get to know each other. And have a little fun." Cherif grinned coyly.

"Fine with me, I do want to get to know you better." Gina replied as his mate took her arm.

Cherif sneezed as he grabbed her hand and teleported them to France.

Cherif landed hard on the ground a little shocked that he was in his bear form and wasn't sure why, as Gina lay on top of him. Gina got off and slowly backed up, "Are you ok, Cherif?" She asked. Cherif nodded and this calmed her down a little showing her he still had his human intelligence about him. Gina smiled at him. "Sooooo, this is your bear form…can I give you a big "bear" hug?" Cherif nodded. Gina grabbed him and nuzzled her face in his neck and face. He was loving it right now even though he was still a little disorientated. He sneezed again and was back into his human form.

Gina stepped back, "Are you sure you are ok? How come you keep doing that?"

Cherif sighed, annoyed he must have caught whatever magic bug from his niece. "I'm sick! Magic sick anyway. I must have got it from my niece this morning. It travels faster than a regular cold and can make our powers uncontrollable sometimes. Don't worry, I can't get you sick. It should only last a few hrs, if that."

Gina giggled to herself as Cherif sneezed again transforming into his bear form. This was going to be interesting. She laughed then stopped as she heard something whiz by her head and heard a thud from Cherif as a dart flew by. Cherif looked down in shock as it hit him in the left shoulder feeling liquid seeped into his body, he pawed off the dart took look around and spotted Arcadians coming towards them and he seen red. This was NOT his day, but he would be damned if anyone hurts his mate. Cherif stepped in front of his mate and motioned her in the direction of a big mansion towards the woods.

"Go to that house, NOW!" Cherif said still in bear form using magic to talk to her. Gina shook her head, "No way. I'm not leaving you here alone." Cherif growled at her and pushed with his furry head against her side to get her moving. "You can't fight them and they are only after me, now go!"

Gina debated what to do with her loyalty was to stay and fight, but she knew she was no match for Were-Hunters. She darted through the woods as Cherif leapt on to the Arcadians who came towards her. She ran as she could to see if she can get help! In 5 minutes she came out of the woods to the house where she seen a few bears and some people that looked strangely like Cherif's family…but in old outfits. She heard a bear's roar and knew it was Cherif fighting and she looked panicked. Several of the Peltier clan turned their head in Gina's direction then the direction of Cherif's growls and fighting going on. A woman came rushing up to Gina to check her out and smell her and then turne dover her palm to see the mating mark. It looked like an older Aimee but this had to be Cherif's mom that past away! "Go hurry, help your brother!" The woman yelled to her sons who were on the lawn, and they ran to the forest and transformed in bear form.

"Come this way, we must keep you safe." The woman said leading Gina to the house. "What about Cherif?!" Gina said in a panic. "Don't fret, his brothers will get to him and help."

Gina was led through the door of the mansion as the lady held out her hand, "I'm Nicolette but I'm sure you already know that. I'm so glad my son found his mate…however I can't say that I'm happy your human. But family is family."

Gina didn't like the last remark; it raised some of her anger that she just met this woman and already passing judgment. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm with Cherif and he's the one I need to Impress, not you." Gina said through gritted teeth.

Nicolette was taken back by her bold statement then smiled.


End file.
